


Every Time A Bell Rings...

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 14 - SimeonOnce at the door he gave you another one of his infamous smiles, “Thank you again for coming out with me. It is always a pleasure to see you, little lamb. Call me if ever you need anything”.And with that, your guardian angel in the Devildom was on his way.---A little coffee date with Simeon.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Every Time A Bell Rings...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 14 of OBEYMEmber - Simeon's day!
> 
> I wanted to do this more justice, but still struggling with the wrist some...but I do hope that you enjoy nonetheless (and despite how terribly short it is)!
> 
> As gender and relationship neutral as possible, as always! Please feel free to find me on social media (which you can find on my profile or in the end notes of some of the earlier prompts) and I'm always up for a chat in the comments!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

For some reason, it always felt as if time didn’t pass when you were with Simeon.  
  
Perhaps it was his relaxed demeanor and his own unrushed ways; he had time for everything, everyone, and he didn’t just burst into action (unlike an rowdy group of demons that you knew). No - everything was measured with him. The angel took everything in good time.  
  
So when he had invited you out for coffee, you made sure that it fell on a day where you had no other commitments. You had to be sure that you could slip into that timeless dimension with him with no worries of repercussion or missing something. Although you knew that he was kind enough that he would have reminded you of any prior appointments, so long as you told him.  
  
Café Lament was one of the more ‘normal’ spots in the Devildom, considering all of the other strange and wonderful spots. Briefly, you wondered whether it was also more normal for Simeon and whether that was why he chose it. 

The gentle tap of mugs being on the table broke you out of your cloud of thought and you smiled at the angel. Ever the gentleman, he had insisted on collecting your drinks. 

“Thank you, Simeon.”  
“It should be me thanking you,” He slid into the seat in front of you, smiling with all of the charm in the three realms, “It was very kind of you to agree to coming out with me. We don’t get to see one another much outside of classes, do we? I think it’s a shame and I thought it was best to try and correct that.”  
  
It came as a surprise that Simeon would want to see you outside of RAD, that he would seek you out for one on one time. But it wasn’t unwelcome.  
  
And so the realm of timelessness was delved into - the two of you began to talk. One coffee soon turned into two, and before you knew it the two of you were being shooed out of the café by a disgruntled (and likely underaid) barista.  
  
Ever the chivalrous angel, he insisted on walking you back to the House of Lamentation as your conversation continued.  
  
Once at the door he gave you another one of his infamous smiles, “Thank you again for coming out with me. It is always a pleasure to see you, little lamb. Call me if ever you need anything”.  
  
And with that, your guardian angel in the Devildom was on his way. 


End file.
